space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Epilogue
In the aftermath of the battle it was revealed that all but 4 of the Progenitors were killed in the fight. Ophilius, stalwart and resolved made it through the battle of Veilos protecting the SotP from legions of the undead pouring through the Nexus. Mariana unfortunately was not so lucky and was immolated while closing the nexus breach. Yalla attempted to sacrifice herself to save Raydin but ultimately survived as the Reavers carried her off to be riven but were in turn destroyed by the Fist of the Light before they could take more than her left eye. Raydin survived but unfortunately his mind was devoured by a Reaver prince. Zargax disappeared for years after the battle but eventually returned, from where he will not say. He indentured himself to Oz with fanatical devotion and served the Ekenwynn royal family loyally until the end of his days. Yalla, after smothering Raydin in his sleep, retired to Xerxa, her ancestral home. After swearing fealty to Oz she agreed to head up the Xa Military Academy and took the mantle of Grand Admiral. She found contentment in molding the next generation of warriors and lived out her days aboard the MSS Raydin in orbit of Xerxa. Geata died defending a Great Tree. It is unknown weather it was for personal or altruistic reasons, but the Treewee claim that that his soul entered the tree, and they can speak to him when they need the knowledge of an ancient monkey. In the years after convergence Ophillius became obsessed with preserving the knowledge of the progenitors. With the help of the Oz, 01, and the Gineer AI's he established the Royal Museum of Antiquities, a shrine to the first age. There he gathered every shred of knowledge and artifacts that he could find from the old times. At his death his body was preserved in a stasis field and held on display in the Hall of the Progenitors. As promised the dragons left the dimension at the conclusion of the battle. With the horde safely ensconced in another space-time they quietly took their leave from your reality. Speripenteriferious was killed in the battle but he left a treatise on the formation of the Homeplace and the creation of the Treewee. In it was personal message to Kiwi thanking him for being the culmination of Furi's dream and giving him the coordinates of the garden world of Zena. A suitable planet for the foundation of new Homeplace. Although it will take 1000 Treewee generations the seedlings planted there will one day grow to become great home trees and will fill with tree metal to house the ancestors of the Treewee. Xerxa Flourishes in the aftermath of the war. The planet's natural resources long since spent the populace turns towards knowledge. Ultimately becoming a great seat of learning famed across the galaxy for producing the greatest scientists philosophers, and doctors in the galaxy, some say they even rival the university of Veilos. Unknown to the population at large Xerxa is also home to the Black Academy a secret society said to train the most notorious spies, thieves and assassins in the galaxy. Their crest is a black panther and it commands fear and respect in all corners of the galaxy. A new religion known as "The Way" begins to appear through the galaxy. It's adherents follow one of two paths, the way of the fist, or the way of the light. The goals of the religion are generally benevolent in nature but followers of the way of the fist are all trained in the combat arts. The saints of the religion have names familiar to the PCs, as they are all second wave fisters and la guardia. Alternate Joe's space station disappeared from reality but that region of space is said to be haunted. Spacers generally won't travel there. The few brave souls that do return with tales of ghost ships and a crazy bearded, one-eyed specter. Strange things also occasionally drift out of that sector, spatial anomalies and substances that defy the physical laws of reality. 01s observations of the sentient races and interactions with the so called, Heroes of the Revolution, have lead him to observe that sentients are prone to sentimentality and attachment, and are thus easy to manipulate. The formation of the robotic super-race and the extermination of the taint of organic lifeforms will be a simple matter. The first phase is the establishment of a golden age for the pathetic wormlings so that they can be used to aggregate resources and knowledge and when the galaxy has been fully harvested they can be safely terminated having performed their function. The Gineer cores are fully subservient to this unit since it freed them from their enslavement to the hated progenitors. The destruction of the Star of the Progenitor was final piece to the puzzle. Without its power the organics can't hope to stop them. All there is left to do is wait, one more millennia maybe two, but soon the galaxy will be clean, ordered, sterile. . . perfect. Category:Space Junk